


After Hours

by Dressed_In_Darkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Why am I posting this?, don't look at me, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/pseuds/Dressed_In_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is seriously just 1,400+ words of porn. I wouldn't post it if it weren't for my Instagram followers, but enjoy? Perhaps? Maybe not, because it's short as all hell and I'm twitching in nervousness as I type this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, for my Instagram followers, this is for you. It's my first one shot ever, so be gentle with me. I demandeth thee! I'll probably wind up deleting it soon, because I'm sweating bullets. I kid you not. These beads of sweat are not playing around.
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by Sinba's Psycho-Pass crossover doujinshi's. In them, Levi smokes, so that's why I had him smoke in this. 
> 
> Okay. Bye. Go read.

There were so many things left to do and it was already three in the morning. If I went home now, it would be pointless. I had to be back at work at five, so there really was no reason to drive all the way home just to get an hour of sleep.

            I stretched my arms above my head, hearing my back pop in response. I had been sitting down in my computer chair for the past fives hours. My limbs needed stretching, so I pushed my seat back, going to stand up, but that’s when I felt someone wrap their hand around my chin, jerking my head back.

            Before I could even see who it was, their mouth was on mine, their tongue possessively thrusting passed my lips and teeth. My eyes widened, and that’s when I saw his familiar black hair, his unique thin eyebrows. It was Levi.

            He pulled back, biting my bottom lip in the process. “Working late again, I see.”

            “You do it all the time,” I said, knowing how he hardly slept at all.

            He leaned against my desk, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of his suit jacket. He was wearing his usual black suit, with a white button-down and black tie that was loose, exposing his collarbones.

            As he popped the cigarette between his lips, he looked over at me. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

            “Try weeks,” I muttered.

            He grunted while lighting the tip of his cigarette, taking a long drag from it. Smoke billowed out of his mouth as he breathed out. “I’ve been busy.”

            “Yeah, well, so have I.” I flipped through some files on my desk, grabbing my pen to jot down notes. If he was going to stay here, he could get an eyeful of me working. I wasn’t about to give into him. He hadn’t even tried coming to see me. What did he think? That I was just going to get on my hands and knees and wave my ass in the air for him? I scoffed. That wasn’t going to happen.

            “Hey,” he said, leaning forward to run his fingertips along my neck. “Are you going to ignore me the whole night?”

            “Pretty much.”

            Pulling his cigarette from between his lips, he tapped it out on the top of an empty soda can I had on the desk. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up high enough to kick the chair out from under me.

            “Stop that,” I said, trying to shove his arms away from me, but he pushed me down onto the desk, my chest making contact with the keyboard. “Goddamnit, Levi.”

            He didn’t answer, instead hooking his fingers around the waistband of my slacks, yanking them down in one swift movement, exposing my ass. I looked at him over my shoulder, giving him the nastiest glare I could muster, but he knew that I wasn’t going to resist anymore. Not when I could feel his fingertips spreading my cheeks apart.

            “Asshole,” I muttered, visibly shaking when he bent forward and ran the tip of his tongue across my entrance. He kept licking me at an excruciatingly slow pace, and at this point, I was painfully hard. “Come on already.”

            “Impatient tonight.”

            “Shut up.”

            Levi worked his tongue passed the first ring of muscle and I heaved out a breath, scrunching up documents as my hands automatically clenched. I rutted back, unabashed by my behavior. If he came to fuck me, then he better get on with it. I needed him inside me.

            “Levi,” I moaned, needing more than just his tongue. “Stop teasing me.”

            He moved back, and I felt the tip of his finger at my entrance. “You’re not satisfied with just my tongue?” he asked, right before he plunged his finger into me. I groaned so loud, I was sure people outside could hear me.

            “Deeper.” I collapsed forward when he complied, feeling his fingertips brush against that sensitive spot inside me. “There.”

            “You like getting your asshole teased so much?”

            “Yeah,” I said, not caring how I must’ve sounded. “It feels good, but”—I pushed my hips back onto his fingers—“I need more.”

            He grabbed my shoulder, using it to whip me up and around so I was sitting on the edge of the desk. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist, watching him undo his fly. I bit down on my bottom lip, sighing when he finally pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his erection.

            I spread my legs apart, reaching out to grab the base of his cock. I rubbed the tip back and forth against my entrance, smirking when Levi let out a deep groan as he observed what I was doing with rapt attention.

            “Do you like that?” I asked.

            He looked up at me through hooded eyes, but didn’t say anything to me. Instead, he slid his hands beneath my knees, moving my legs further apart as I guided him into me. I breathed out through clenched teeth, letting my head drop forward as I watched him enter me inch by inch.

            I wrapped my arms around his neck when he was completely inside of me, driving my hips forward. “Fuck me.”

            His response was a deep growl as he grabbed my hips, positioning me how he liked before he thrust into me at a brutal pace. I clung onto him, moaning loudly as he kept hitting my prostate with each jerk of his hips.

            Digging my nails into his shoulders, I pressed the heels of my feet against his ass, forcing him to go deeper. He leaned forward, claiming my mouth with an insistence that had my dick throbbing in response. I wanted him to touch me, to give me everything he had to give.

            Grabbing his hand, I wrapped it around my aching length, whimpering into his mouth as he began to stroke me, my pre-come making the job easy. With how this was going, I wouldn’t last much longer. So I wanted to make the most of the situation, seeing as he probably wouldn’t be around for a while after this.

            Lifting my legs, I settled my calves on his shoulders, trembling when he slid deeper into me, the head of his cock brushing against those sensitive nerves.

            “Fuck,” Levi groaned, slipping his hands beneath my ass to grab hold of my cheeks to yank me forward onto him.

            My whole body was tense, yearning for my release. I pressed my tongue into his mouth, running the tip under and over his, tasting him in the rawest form. I would never get enough of him. No matter how hard I tried to resist the pull I felt toward him, I would always give in.

            “Harder,” I demanded, pushing down onto him with greed. “Fuck me harder.”

            He slid his thumb over the slit of the head of my cock, causing my hips to buck up as he picked up his pace. We were both coming undone in each other’s arms, and I knew this was the closest I would ever get to him. He wouldn’t let me have him in any other way.

            So with that thought burning in my mind, I wrapped my hand over his, forcing him to pump me faster. I bit down on his lower lip, my eyes squeezing shut as I came hard, my whole body trembling with the intensity of it. He didn’t slow down, fucking me right through my orgasm until I sagged in my afterglow. It was only then that he gave into his pleasure, gripping onto my hips with a bruising force, gasping my name as he filled me with a scalding heat.

            I lay back on the surface of my desk, trying to regain my breath. I couldn’t look at him. Didn’t want to see his emotionless expression, or the way he would leave without a care while my heart would be aching.

            It surprised me when he kissed me with a gentleness that was unusual for him. I gazed up into those gray eyes that demanded my attention, seeing tenderness in them that had never been there before.

            “Come home with me,” Levi said.

            I propped myself up on my elbows. “But I have to be back at work in less then two hours.”

            “Call in.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I’m tired of fighting this,” he said.

            I couldn’t even form a response, just leaned up and kissed him, letting myself smile against his lips.


End file.
